


Worth Waiting For

by lengfeiLee



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Damian has a Nightwing tatto as his soulmate symbol, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengfeiLee/pseuds/lengfeiLee
Summary: Damian was jealous of Dick's future soulmate.





	

不知从什么时候开始，Damian觉得Dick后颈的纹身分外刺眼——那宣誓着他命定的另一半的纹身。  
他第一次看到那个纹身时，着实把年轻的蝙蝠侠嘲笑了一番。Bruce离开的那段时间，他成了Dick的Robin。第一次给兄长包扎肩部的伤口时，他看到了这个特殊意义的纹身。  
“—tt—想不到你是个期待王子出现的公主啊，Grayson。还把你王子的标志夸张地画在身上。”  
年长的义警不怒反笑，伸手轻轻抚摸着自己颈后的蓝色雄鹰标志——即便看不到，Dick的手指却准确落在纹身位置上，轻轻摩挲，像是抚摸恋人的脸庞。  
“是啊，我把它当成自己的标志。那么招摇，我的伴侣一旦看到就会知道。”  
陌生的情绪涌上Damian的心头，他后来知道那叫嫉妒。  
“嘶……轻一点，小D。止血带不用勒那么紧的。”  
Dick笑着抓住他的手腕，将缠了两圈的止血带松开。  
Dick指尖的温度透过手腕处薄到透明的肌肤传进弹跳的静脉。Damian突然觉得他不想跟任何人分享这温度。  
“你为什么不在那种论坛登记呢？”  
数十天后的早餐上，少年如是问道。  
Dick咽下一口牛奶才反应过来Damian问的是什么。  
发达的网络社会里，拥有纹身的人不再被动等待灵魂伴侣的出现，或是像几十年前那样在报纸上低效率寻找。只需在特定数据库中登记，一旦你的伴侣也被录入数据库，你就立刻得到消息。  
“那太不浪漫了，像是搜寻罪犯，而不是伴侣。”Dick咬下一口三明治，含糊回答。  
“—tt—”Damian对兄长口中的浪漫嗤之以鼻，心口却泛出不知名的酸涩。  
“你有没有想过你的伴侣永远不会出现？”  
一次慈善晚宴后，Damian将喝得微醺的Dick拖进卧室。距上次他们聊有关灵魂伴侣的话题已经过去一年。  
Dick早就习惯了幼弟突然而至的问题，并不感到惊讶。  
“当然想过。我甚至后悔过把纹身的形状作为夜翼的标志。他/她知道我是义警后，可能惧怕我太过冒险的生活，进而选择躲避。如果是这样，那我尊重他/她的选择，只要这能保护他/她。”  
Dick的眼神又变成那种异常的温柔，Damian劝自己这不过是酒精的作用。  
“不过也可能是我的伴侣还未成年呢。但愿他/她成年时我还不是个老头子。”  
Dick突然笑出声。  
“老掉牙的肥皂剧桥段。搞不懂你们这些有纹身的，纹身是累赘，父亲就没有。”  
“你真是什么都不知道呢，小D。”  
Dick温柔地揉乱了坐在床边的Damian的短发，后者躲开了那只不老实的手。  
“你的意思是父亲他……”  
“不知道，这是Bruce的事不该我来说。”Dick耸耸肩，“说真的，Dami，你没想过成年后拥有自己的纹身吗？”  
“我才不需要那种听起来就黏糊糊的东西！”我不想身上有除你外其他人的印记。  
Damian被自己未出口的话惊到了。他忘了自己是怎么出的卧室，但暗暗发誓再不提这个话题。  
Dick的伴侣始终未出现，这让Damian内心不光彩地窃喜着。他为这样的自己感到不齿，但这种见不得光的特殊感觉并未随着年龄的增长而消失，反而日久弥彰。  
他不禁留意着偶尔归家的兄长，时有合作的夜翼的一举一动。不论是在餐桌上还是在哥谭的楼宇间。在他眼中完美到无以复加的人，却形单影只。  
他甚至开始祈祷拥有同样纹身的人快点出现，因为Grayson值得更好的，值得最好的。  
Damian想将16岁生日这一天当成普通的一天，但他抑制不住每隔几分钟就将自己的身体检查一遍。  
他的每一根神经都紧绷着，仿佛害怕从皮肤上长出什么怪物。  
千万不要有纹身，千万不要有。他祈祷着。不要让他的身上有陌生人的印记。他只要远远看着Grayson就好了，甚至可能是看着他和他的伴侣。不要让他属于另一个人……  
直到慈祥的管家通过内部通讯告知他晚餐已经准备好了，他才离开自己的卧室。  
至少现在他的身上还没纹身，这让Damian悄悄松了口气。  
“准备好了么，生日男孩！我们已经……”  
急不可耐上楼迎接幼弟的Dick楞在原地，表情瞬间转换了千次。  
“哦，天呐，Dami……”  
刚刚成年的少年还没搞清楚情况，突然被拥进另一个怀抱。  
“我就知道，我就知道……只能是你，怎么可能不是你……”  
青年的眼眶红了，脸上却挂着笑，抬手用一如既往地温柔抚摸上少年的颈部。  
Damian侧过头，走廊装饰用的中世纪盔甲上倒映着两人的倒影，颈部蓝色的纹身分外显眼。  
“Grayson……你……”  
Damian想说什么，又觉得说什么都很多余，说什么都不够。  
“Richard。”  
他回拥上自己的伴侣。  
END


End file.
